Project Neko
by NearKunn
Summary: Hinata is the ultimate weapon sent to find the key to unlock her powers at a normal high school. But when she finds Naruto she doesn't want to ever leave his warm and comforting side. Even if that means a lot of danger is ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

_Project Neko 49_

________________________________________________________________________

_"HELP!" Hinata reached for him as he reached for her. "Naruto!" She screamed as someone pulled him away beating on him. Naruto looked back at her, beaten, as they held him down._

_"Hinata!" He screamed as she was taken away into the darkness._

________________________________________________________________________

**Two Weeks Ago...**

A girl ran down the street. Black hair that when in the light looked almost blue. Her eyes shined silver so clear and beautiful like clear waters only scene in paintings. She seemed to have something like cat ears, and a cat tail. But what he noticed most was that she was scared. She was running from something and she continued to check behind her. He opened his window to see better. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't speak out. He was petrified.

Naruto flew up in bed falling out and landing on the floor. "Ow..." He rubbed the newly developed bump on his head. "Man...I hate dreams like that." His alarm clock went off and he groaned shutting it off. He looked out the window at the busy street outside. "Screw that. I hate Monday!" He said. First day of school for the week. Then he had to go through 4 more days after that as well. He sighed getting dressed in his school uniform and managing to brush his teeth at the same time.

He left the empty house without eating breakfast and joined the people on the busy street. Walking down he looked in every store window, one had a large TV in it. Like in those movies. It was on the news, something he just found both boring and depressing. He walked on still looking. He wasn't looking for anything at all. He just liked looking. Besides, he was a very curious person.

He reached his school and almost ran away, but he'd already skipped to many days, and anymore he'd eventually get kicked out. His grades were already bad enough, but he really couldn't afford to get kicked out. He entered the school and walked to class. Even though he'd be showing up early, he wouldn't care. He walked in the room and took his seat. Since he was a bit of a loudmouth troublemaker, Iruka-sensai made him sit in the very front right by his desk. Shikamaru, who was at the same table as him, looked...asleep.

"Wake up Shika-chan!" He yelled in his ear making Shikamaru jump in his seat. "Heh heh. Sorry." He said to get the glare he was now receiving from his friend to go away. It didn't work, but he chose to believe it did. He sat down and opened his book to a random page. "What?! We haven't talked about that yet!"

"That was last chapter, Naruto." Shikamaru corrected rolling his eyes. "Pay attention in class will you?"

"Nah. It isn't worth it." Shikamaru didn't reply, just shrugged and laid back down on his books. People filled in the room and soon the bell rang and Iruka wasn't there yet. "I think we should all throw a party!" Naruto suggested to his fellow classmates.

"On what occasion?" Kiba asked.

"Um...Anyone got an idea?"

"You suck." Sasuke suggested.

"Ha! Good one teme!" Iruka walked in the room before any further conversation could be made. "Aw. You had to show up right before we could throw a party. Eh, teach?"

"Um..." Naruto looked at the door where the small noise had come from. The girl standing there was the same girl he'd dreamt about last night, only without the cat ears and tail. "I am sorry to intrude..." She walked to the front and handed Iruka a note. "But I'm new here, and this is my first hour class." She said shyly.

"Oh...yes." He replied. "Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuuga, she is a transfer student from Kai Academy, so make her feel welcome." Kai Academy was the smart rich school. Not that all smart rich people went there, it was just sort of a way for parents to show off their child's skills.

"Welcome." Kiba said to her.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." She was soft spoken, but her voice sounded like a beautiful symphony. Naruto was struck by her beauty. All of it. He was so struck that for once he couldn't talk.

"There is an open seat over by Shino." Iruka mentioned pointing at the empty seat behind Naruto. She held a grateful smile to Iruka before going to take her seat next to Shino. Shino had a weird hobby, but who didn't. He collected bugs, and constantly talked about them. It is rumored that he has a spider for a pet. Of course he refutes this saying that "spiders are not bugs."

"Hello. I'm Shino Aburame." She shook his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She replied. "Um...I am sorry, but could you tell me where the gymnasium is? I have...Physical Education next class period." She talked in a very polite manner. Naruto turned around.

"I'll show ya." Naruto said. She looked at the blonde haired blue eyed boy before her. "They sorta hid the gym when this place was built so it's hard to find." He explained. Shino nodded in agreement. "Besides, I have PE next hour to, so I won't be late if I show you."

A light blush found its way to her cheeks. "Thank you...uh...?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Turn around Uzumaki and we'll start class."

"Does that mean if I refuse to turn around we'd have a free period?" He mumbled turning around. Hinata giggled quietly to herself. She didn't know people like this at her last school. Especially like Naruto, he was different. However, was that really a good thing?

Naruto walked with her to class. He'd also looked at her schedule. Apparently, they had all their classes together and he vowed to walk with her all day. They had to go down two different hallways, then outside to get to the gym. "Told ya it was hard to find." He commented.

"Yes. You were right Uzumaki-san."

"Just call me Naruto. I hate suffixes."

"Naruto-san?...Naruto-kun?...I am sorry."

"We'll you must've been brought up like that. Let loose!"

"Eh? Okay...um...Naruto-kun." He gave up than, he could live with it. She went straight to the PE teacher. "Hello..."

"Oi! You're Hinata...?"

"Yes, I..."

"Here is your uniform, my name is Anko, and we're going outside to run the track today, kay?"

"Uh...yes!" Hinata walked away from her new PE teacher than. She'd have to get used to these teachers...and students for that matter. After changing in silence, even though all the other girls were talking, she joined the rest of the class as they walked outside. Running...that was something she could do. However, she decided to hold back, not wanting to overdue everything. They boys ran first, and as soon as they were a few meters ahead, Anko signaled for the girls to go.

Even though she was holding back she passed the other girls easily. She passed all the boys easily as well. She could feel their eyes watching her, and even see a few of them out the corner of her eye. She was used to this. They would never be able to catch her. They had to run a full mile; she would be able to finish 4 by the time they'd get done. 10 if she wasn't holding back. But, they were normal, and she wasn't.

"Having fun?" A voice asked beside her. She looked over to see Naruto keeping up with her. "You're fast." He said.

"I like to run." She said. That was true, she always ran. It was a great way to clear absolutely everything from her mind.

"I can see." She noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"You are very fast as well." She commented.

"I like running to. Most times." He replied. "Besides, this is me holding back. I can go a lot faster than this." He winked. She turned and looked ahead of her. She didn't reply, just took off faster. He was stunned for a moment, but caught up with her again soon enough. She continued to go faster and he continued to keep up. She could hear the people gasping as they lapped them. It most have seemed to them like they were sprinting, but to the two, this felt like a jog. Finally they finished their mile and slowed to a stop. "Well, that's it for the day. Energy gone." He joked, breathing heavy.

"I am sorry." She said.

He laughed. "You don't have to apologize!"

"Huh? If I had not have sped up, you would not have pushed yourself so far."

"Well then I'd still be running." He replied smiling at her. She blushed again. She realized her cheeks felt unnaturally warm. She wasn't used to human emotions like this. She actually wasn't sure which one this was. She'd have to ask her "therapist" later. Really, he was more like an acting coach. He was supposed to teach her how to interact with humans. But he was a nice person, and the only human she's ever trusted.

"Alright time to go in!" Anko yelled to her students and they all jogged inside even Naruto and Hinata jogged with the group. She changed fast and met Naruto outside the locker room waiting to walk her to her next class. She couldn't think of the right word for it. She felt this urge to be with him. But she couldn't think of what to call it.

The day went by like that, and at lunch Naruto invited her to join his table. "We are a group of misfits!" He announced to her. "So if you're not wanting to get pegged for life, you don't have to sit with us." Misfits...that sounded like her.

"No, it is alright. I will sit with you."

"Just out of curiosity, why do you talk like that?"

"Eh?"

"You do not hyphenate words or anything along that line. You sound so very prim and proper." He said, mocking her polite tone.

"I..." He laughed again and led her to the table.

"Oi, everyone, this is Hinata, the new student; she is sittin with us, so make room!" He said, sitting down and gesturing next to him for her to sit. "Alright, Hinata, this is...Kiba." He pointed next to him. "Past Kiba is Shino, who you already know, across from Shino is Choji, and next to Choji in front of Kiba is Shikamaru. In front of me, and next to Shikamaru is Sasuke. Next to Sasuke is Sakura. Next to Sakura is Ino, next to Ino is Tenten, across from Tenten is Temari. And that is it. What a mouthful!" He said leaning back in his chair. "No one else is worthy enough to sit with us freaks." He said.

"You're the freak no one wants to sit with." Sakura said.

"You're mean." Naruto wined back. Hinata was looking about the table making note of everyone's names, faces, and actions. Hio (her therapist) had told her that was a good way to get to know somebody, and know how to talk to them. But she sat quietly at the table, everyone was sorta weird. She wasn't used to that kind of people. So she stayed quiet. "Hinata!" She jumped at her name from the blond. "What do you think about baseball?"

"Not this again." Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Baseball?" She asked. She'd heard of it before, but wasn't really known for her knowledge in the real world. "What is that?"

"What?!" Naruto jumped out of his seat. "Baseball is like the best sport in the world!" Sasuke threw a chip at him, and Naruto slumped back in his seat. "You shouldn't throw things!" He said throwing the chip back at him. Sasuke just dodged it and sat back quietly. "Bad teme." He said before turning back to Hinata. "You really don't know what Baseball is?" He asked.

"No I do not. So it is a sport..." She thought about that.

"Y'know what...you need to like, go to the baseball game after school tomorrow. It is Konoha vs. Suna. I'm playing." Naruto threw in the last bit.

"I will see if I am allowed to go." She answered.

"If you do go, you should sit with us." Sakura said. "Ino, Temari, Tenten, and I are going to watch as well. All the boys here are actually on the team."

"Yea!" Naruto said. "Baseball is amazing! I'm their best player!" He announced with a smile. Hinata couldn't help herself; she blushed, smiled and laughed at him.

"I bet you are." She replied.

"Heh heh."

"So...see ya tomorrow." Naruto said. "But, I have to get going. I walk home." He said walking past her.

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow." She replied.

"No...See ya tomorrow. ya. ya. Say it with me...ya."

"Hee hee. I will see y-ya tomorrow."

"Kay!" He walked off the school grounds and left waving back to her. She could only laugh again. Finally an expensive black car stopped before her. Her schoolmate's reaction was unusual to her. This was why they'd kept her in the rich schools all her life. She just quietly opened the door and sat inside.

"Hello Hinata. How was your day? Did you find it yet?" Maya asked.

"No." She lied. "Nothing of interest yet."

"I thought as much. You were always a waste of time." She replied.

"Ma'am..." Hio's voice came from the front seat as he drove the car. "You should give her some more time. It was only the first day here. She'll be able to find the key soon enough."

"'her?' 'She' pfft. Hinata isn't that. 'Thing' suits it better." She replied with a discussed tone. Hinata didn't even blink at her words. She just stared ahead watching the road as it moved under the car.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but as long as she has girly parts...I'll refer to her as a girl." He replied. He would get it later for saying that, and Hinata always wandered why he said things like that to her, when he knew it wouldn't end well for him. He like Hinata, was nothing more than a prisoner. But he could get out whenever he wanted to. She couldn't. She was their creation. Project Neko 49.

**Naruto: *spins in circles* Wee! This is fun!**

**NearKunn: *watches intently as he gets dizzy and falls to floor***

**Sasuke: *laughs at stupidity***

**NearKunn: Alright...let's get serious. Okay, so review if you want, I really don't care with this one, it's just fun to write. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Baseball_

________________________________________________________________________

_"What is 'Project Neko 49.'???" Naruto asked weakly as he sat tied to the chair._

_"Project Neko 49 is a weapon. A weapon that could change the world. It takes everyone's mind and body completely over and controls them." Maya answered with obvious superiority. "This weapon is Hinata. But the project can only active when the key unlocks the power within her. You Naruto are that key. You will unlock the power within her."_

_"And what are you going to do with their bodies and minds when you can control them? Huh? What makes you think Hinata will let you so that? She cares about this world! She is a caring and loving human being and would never do that!"_

__________________________________________________________________________

"Maya-sama...?" Hinata asked. They were in the dinning area sitting around the table.

"What is it?" She asked rudely not interested in the conversation at all.

"There is an event going on after school tomorrow. Alot of the students will be there. May I go, and see if I could find the key there?"

"Whatever. I don't care. Hio, you will watch it tomorrow. You are solely responsible for it." Maya said before returning to her food.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied. "Hinata, if you're done, we could go work some on interacting with other people."

"Yes. Excuse us." She said politely getting up from her chair and pushing it in. She had cleared her plate of any food, to make it easier for the maids to clean up. Besides, she never got much food. Maya was rich, and the people she worked for, they were even richer, but they still didn't feed her much. She never knew why.

She walked with Hio to his study, and he sat at his desk. "What is this event tomorrow?" He asked as she took her seat.

"Baseball. There is a game, as Naruto-kun had put it...a rival game."

"Naruto?" She blushed.

"He is a boy who showed me around the school today. He...is...nice?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be the word." He replied.

"He is nice." She repeated.

"So, what do you think about this boy?" She became confussed.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I do not know human emotions very well, so I am wandering if you could help me?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Treat yourself as Maya-sama treats you. You are human as well. You bleed, and you feel. You are just inexperienced with people."

"But, I am a creation. I am Maya-sama's creation. A creation can not be human."

"Y'know, it's said that the world was created in six days."

"Really?"

"Yes. God, created the world, and everything on it."

"God-sama?"

"Just God. On the sixth day, he created man. God created humans. So every human is a created being, just as you are."

"But...does that make Maya-sama God?"

"Maya isn't God. She wishes she was though. But we've gotten off the subject. What do you want help with?"

"Well, whenever Naruto-kun talks with me, my face gets warm. And I feel...funny."

"Like what kind of funny?"

"I do not know."

"Hm. Well, it isn't that hard to figure out."

"Figure what out?"

"Your feelings for Naruto."

"My feelings?

"This may take some explaining."

Hinata walked into the classroom, on time today. She saw Naruto and felt her heart beat faster. No wander she had lied to Maya when she told her she hadn't found the key. Then they would take Naruto away. She sat down in her seat and looked about the room. Most of her...friends...as Hio called them were in this class. Although she really only knew Naruto, and she didn't know him well, she liked the people he hung out with. Because they all seemed to like Naruto. They were a weird group of people, but they were all friends. And somehow, they all fit together.

"Hey!" Naruto said turning round to face her before class started. "How was your evening?"

"Interesting..." She answered honestly. The way Hio had tried to explain all that was kind of funny. I'll spare you the sex talk, cause I'm sure you've already had it. "Very interesting actually."

"That's good."

"How was your evening?" She repeated his question.

"Well, I had ramen, that was good, and I watched TV a little, but that was boring, so all in all, it was a fair night. But if we win, we're going out to eat after the game. Care to join us?" She blushed. Naruto noticed her blush; she seemed to do that alot. She was pretty when she blushed though. Of course, Naruto had thought she was pretty from the start.

"I will ask Hio." She said.

"Who?"

"My driver." She answered. "He is responsible for me, and I would not like to get him in trouble. So I will ask him if it will be alright."

"Loosen up." He commented. "You're too uptight."

"Eh?" She felt herself get warmer. He saw her face began to change from the light pink on her cheeks to the bright red that now spanned across her face. "I...I..." He had a feeling she liked him, and hoped she did, because he really liked her. He moved closer to her pretending to be oblivious to that fact.

"Are you alright? You're getting sorta red." He asked innocently. She was an even brighter red now. He was so close to her.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i....I am...I'm fine!" She said burying her face in her arms.

"Hinata!" Sakura called from the stands waving her over. Hinata joined them and sat down on the bleachers. "You made it! These are the best seats!" She seemed very exited.

"Yes." Hinata agreed. "I looked up baseball last night, so I think I understand it." She said.

"Hee hee. Don't worry bout it. Ino doesn't get it either."

"I get some of it..." Ino defended.

"Looks like you guys are outfield." Temari said. "I'm betting on Suna."

"Just because your brothers are on that team." Tenten said then jumped up. "Let's go Konoha!" She yelled.

"Konoha pwnage!" Naruto yelled back from the field as he rushed to outfield. Sasuke also moved to the outfield. Shikamaru went to the pitchers mound and squated waiting for the game to begin. Choji took the place of catcher. Shino was first base. Kiba on third. Second base was Rock Lee. And infield was played by Sai and Neji.

"Woo!" Sakura yelled. They were trying to motivate the team, not that they needed it. The first batter came up to bat. The name on the back of his shirt said _Kankuro_. He had paint on his face, and she wandered if that was there for their school spirit or something. Shikamaru got up from the ground.

"Let's go Kankuro!" Temari yelled. "You can do it bro. Shikamaru can't throw for shit!"

"Thanks." Shikamaru mumbled then pitched getting a strike. "'Can't throw for shit' huh?" He yelled back and she laughed. He pitched again, and got another strike. Naruto was dancing in the outfield now.

"Calm down baka, you'll run out of energy." Sasuke told him.

"Thanks for the advice teme." He replied then started jumping up and down. Shikamaru pitched again, this time Kankuro hit it, getting a base hit.

"Oh! You are supposed to hit the ball!" Hinata exclaimed. And Sakura laughed. The next batter came up. Nothing really special about this guy. He popped it up into the outfield and Naruto caught it, showing off. He caught it behind his back. "So...he is out then?" Hinata asked.

"Yep." Sakura replied.

"Do that again!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was fun!" He shouted. Sasuke shook his head at his teammate/friend, but said nothing. Next batter also got out easily. But Kankuro managed to make it to second base in that play. Next up was a red haired boy. He had a tatoo on his forehead that said love in kanji. His name read _Gaara_.

"Let's go Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Stop encouraging your brothers!" Tenten replied jokingly. "You can do it Konoha!"

"Let's go Konoha!" Ino yelled. "Strike him out Shikamaru!"

"No way he is not gonna hit the ball." Temari replied.

"C'mon guys! Gaara isn't as scary as he looks! Remember the stories Temari has told you!" Sakura encouraged, earning Temari a glare from her little brother.

"Let's go Gaara." She said quietly.

"Hinata, yell something to the boys. They'll need all the encouragement they can get." Sakura said.

"Okay...Do not loose!" She yelled at them earning a look from Naruto.

"Got it! No loosing!" Naruto yelled back winking at her. "C'mon guys! Hinata says not to loose!" He yelled towards his team. Hinata slumped in her bleacher blushing like mad. She heard the crack as the ball hit the bat and looked up. It was going pretty far. She knew where it would land, right next to the wall, almost a home run. But Naruto had gotten there and caught it. "Yes! That's three!" He yelled as both teams jogged to their dugouts getting ready for the next inning.

The game was truly fascinating, and she learned quickly Naruto really was their best player. But everyone else was also really good. She figured it she could play the game without issue. She did for most games, being amazing at alot of things she was sure. Naruto had hit three home runs already, and he always did something weird on his way to home. His last home run turned into a grand slam, and the four of them karaoked across the home plate holding hands in order. It was really funny actually. In the end Konoha had won, 6 to 4. Hinata walked with the girls as they headed down to the dugouts.

Naruto was giving Gaara a random big bear hug. "You did great man!" He said to him.

"Yea, thanks. Now put me down!" Gaara replied.

"Hey! You and Kankuro going to join us?" Naruto asked putting him down.

"No. We have to get home. Maybe another time." He replied.

"Kay! See ya!" He said waving as Gaara and Kankuro walked away. Temari caught up with her brothers, and left with them. "Hey guys!" Naruto waved to the girls. "Thanks for the support. I liked Hinata's advice best though."

"Quite teasing her." Sakura warned.

"I would never tease Hinata!" He replied with mock shock.

"Yea, sure you wouldn't." Sakura said.

Shikamaru and Choji walked by. "See ya." Shikamaru said before just leaving like that with his friend.

"That's all I get Shika-chan?! And I thought we had something special!" He yelled after him. Shikamaru in return flipped the bird at him over his shoulder. "Oh that's nice!" Sasuke came up behind him and whacked him in the head with a gym bag. "Ow!"

"It's your bag." He replied joining the group.

"Oh! There's my dad! Bye!" Ino said before running off. Neji came out from the dugout.

"Great job Neji!" Tenten said.

"Thanks. I didn't do anything." He replied.

"You scored a run." She suggested.

"On Naruto's grand slam. By the way, I'm never doing that again."

"Fine. Be that way." Naruto said. Tenten and Neji left then. Hinata guessed they were more than friends by the way they kissed. She'd never seen a kiss before, and she had to admit, it looked kind of weird. I mean, why would anyone stick their tongue down your throat like that? Kiba joined them then and they all left together. She was to call Hio the moment it was time to go.

**Naruto: Um…review?**

**Sakura: Naruto you gotta try harder then that.**

**Naruto: REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**Sasuke: Too hard.**

**Naruto: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! **


	3. Chapter 3

_After Party_

________________________________________________________________________

_Naruto fell over from the smack he just received across his face, the chair he was tied to fell over as well making the landing hurt so much more. "Human being?" Maya grabbed his chair and forced him upright. "You wouldn't know what a human being is. You're exactly like it!"_

_"Her! Hinata is a her!" Naruto spat back acid in his words. He once again received a smack, this time he didn't fall over. "Nothing you can do will change that." He said softer now. "You created Hinata, but that doesn't mean she isn't human. All humans were created. Even if you don't believe in creation, every human is conceived when their parents created them." She turned away from him and walked out the room. "I know she is human. I know Hinata is human." He said, as the door closed leaving him alone in the darkness._

________________________________________________________________________

"I swear this is the last time you're getting in a car with me!" Sasuke yelled toward Naruto who sat in the passenger seat opening and closing the glove box. Hinata looked at the people in the car; Sasuke was driving Naruto in the passenger seat. Sakura sat on one side of her in the back, Kiba on the other. They put her in the middle because she was so tiny.

"And it opens, and it closes." Naruto replied still playing with the glove box. "Opens. Closes."

"Naruto...honestly, I think you have ADD." Sakura sighed from the back.

"And it opens...oh look pictures of Sakura in Sasuke's car!"

"What?!" Sakura yelled almost jumping from her seat.

"You're a baka, Naruto." Sasuke said pulling into the parking lot.

"But it's true..." Naruto mock wined. Sasuke parked and Naruto jumped out of the car. "w00t! I'm hungry." He said as Sakura and Kiba got out, Hinata waited patiently for the two to get out. Naruto offered her his hand from Kiba's side, and Sakura shut her door. So, blushing, Hinata took it and let him help her out of the car. "You like pizza?" He asked.

"Pizza?" She asked.

"You my friend are a very sheltered girl. First baseball and now pizza." He shook his head, a Hinata couldn't tell if he was joking or not so remained silent. "I think you'll like it." He said after a few moments of silence he felt uncomfortable with. He smiled at her, waiting for her reply.

She smiled sweetly. "I hope you are right." She replied with her usual blush. Well, she thought of it as unusual, he'd seen it so many times it was like a part of her to him. He wished then that he would be the only one to ever make her blush like that. He walked her inside, he was sure that people watching them enter thought they were a couple at how he held the door open for her.

"So, table for five?" The hostess asked them.

"Yep!" Naruto replied. She said nothing as she grabbed menus and led them to their table. They all sat, Kiba sat at the end forcing Sasuke and Sakura to sit by each other, same for Naruto and Hinata. "O, pretty." He said staring at the table.

"You're such a goofball!" Sakura commented kicking him under the table.

"You're still mean!" She rolled her eyes.

"Dating?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Naruto looked at her.

"I was thinking, but it looked like Neji and Tenten were dating." She replied. She felt embarrassed she'd just announced it like that. Naruto just laughed.

"Yea. They aren't very private about it either. I'm sure you saw their little kissing scene in the parking lot after the game.

"Yes. That was why I brought it up. I was wandering if anyone else was dating..." She said.

"Sure." Naruto replied. "Well, Temari and Shikamaru are dating. Sort of." He threw in the last bit with confusion. "And Sasuke and Sakura are dating as well." Hinata looked at the two.

"You do not act like you are a couple?" She asked.

"We don't like PDA very much." Sakura replied. "All the people staring gets embarrassing."

"That does make sense."

"You guys ready for drinks?" The waitress asked. She had her extremely long black hair in a ponytail. "My name is Yurikki." She said pointing at her name tag, realizing it was upside down. "Oh shit." She said fixing it. "Drinks?" She asked again.

"Yea..." Kiba said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Sorry." She said. "I'm new, so please don't get me fired. It was hard enough to get this job."

"Don't worry bout it." Kiba winked and she blushed. Kiba ordered a Pepsi as well as Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura ordered a diet Pepsi. Hinata went last.

"Naruto...is Pepsi good?" She asked and he laughed at her again.

"Another Pepsi. It's good." He assured her. Yurikki left then tripping and almost falling on her way to the kitchen. Naruto laughed. "Good waitress." He commented.

"She's cute." Kiba chimed in. "I think I'll see if I can get myself a number." He said getting up and walking over to her as she was making the drinks.

"What a big flirt." Sakura said.

"Give him a break...no one's ever actually given him their number. He needs a girl." Naruto replied. Yurikki came back over with the drinks Kiba followed.

"Here you go." She passed the drinks out saying which was which as she passed them out. Kiba took his seat again. She grabbed a napkin and a pen and started writing on it. She picked it up and handed it to Kiba. "And, here you go." She said. "I'll be back in a little for your orders."

"Yes!" Kiba said. "Finally." Sakura shook her head. Hinata learned something today. Pizza is good! They got large amounts of pizza, and she tried the cheese first. Everyone else ate one of the others, and nobody else touched the cheese, so Hinata basically ate all of it.

________________________________________________________________________

"How the hell do you do that?" Sakura asked when they were done and just messing around now.

"Do what?" Hinata asked.

"Eat so much. You're the tiniest girl I've ever met! You're smaller than Ino!" Hinata looked down at her tummy then back to Sakura.

"I have no idea." She replied, and Sakura laughed. Hinata took out her phone. "I should call Hio-san; it is almost time to go."

Hio answered. "Yea?"

"We are almost finished here. You may come to pick me up now if that is okay."

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course it's okay." He sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Yes." He hung up and she closed her phone, Naruto took it from her hand. "That is..." She jumped from her seat turning around and bumping into him. She blushed like mad being so close. She could feel her heart beat faster, and her stomach felt like it was flying. Her face was warm, and a bright red.

"This is a cool phone." He said typing some thing on her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking away while she waited for her face to cool off some.

"I just put my phone number in there. So you can call me. I don't have a cell phone, so you can only call me when I'm at home." He replied. Her face became even warmer. "Now you also have Sakura's number, so you can call her with whatever you can't talk to me about." He said. "And finished." He handed her phone back, and she continued to stare at the ground.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He replied. She saw a black car pull up outside.

"I must go. Hio-san is here." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait up Hina!" Naruto called then joined her. "We're all leaving to, so we'll walk with ya." He said.

"Thank you." She said again. She was still blushing and him calling her that didn't help much. "Hina" she liked the sound of that.

They all walked out with her and the others went ahead to the car while Naruto walked with Hinata to her car. He opened the car door for her. "I'll see ya Monday then Princess?" He asked.

"Princess?" She asked.

"Yep. I decided that was what you were." Her blush wasn't going away anytime soon. "I mean, rich car. Expensive and cool phone. You're a Princess."

"Nope, just raised like one." Hio called to the back seat. "Hello."

"Hey! You must be that Hio guy! Hinata often mentions you."

"I'm sure. Let's go Hinata-sama." He said to her. "Maya-sama is getting…Maya-sama(ish)."

"Yes. Goodbye Naruto-kun." She said. She got in the car, Naruto shut her door, and they drove away.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stopped at Naruto's tiny house. "See ya Monday, Naruto." Sakura said as he got out and she moved to the front seat.

"Yea, see ya." He replied. "Don't do anything dirty to her Sasuke." He smirked through Sasuke's window. Sasuke just rolled his window up.

"Bye, Naruto." He said.

Naruto entered his house turning the lights on. He sighed at the mess, he'd clean, but he didn't really care. He needed a shower, but he'd take one later, he didn't care about that either. He turned on his cableless television just to flip through the whole 13 channels finding nothing interesting. He turned the TV off and walked through the mess to his kitchen. He found some ramen in the fridge and ate a little of it then tripped off to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and laid there for a second. It started raining outside, he liked that, it always calmed him. He started thinking as the rain soothed him. He wandered what Hinata was doing. If that woman, Maya-sama Hio had called her was Hinata's mother.

Naruto soon fell asleep. He dreamt that night of Hinata again. Much like last time, only this time, he was running with her. They were both scared as they ran abnormally fast for any human. They were getting closer to each other as silhouettes surrounded them. Soon they were completely surrounded, and forced to stop. He held onto Hinata's hand as the people started to get closer.

He woke up. It was still raining out only it was lighter now. He didn't want to go back to sleep from fear that the dream would continue. And that Hinata would be taken from him. That they would be separated, because he knew that was what they were after.

****************************************************************************

**Naruto: Pwnage! With lots of win!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**NearKunn: ...**

**Naruto: Guys?**

**NearKunn: Well then...anywho, I can't wait to make this story even more interesting! **

**Sasuke: It's interesting?**

**NearKunn: What was that?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...**

**NearKunn: Too late. *grabs gun***

**L: Hello.**

**Light: L... this is a Naruto fic, we can't be here.**

**L: But I...**

**Light: Ryuzaki...**

**L: Light...**

**Near: Kira.**

**Mello: Near!**

**Misa: MISA!**

**NearKunn: ALL OF YOU GO AWAY! *all leave sadly, NearKunn shoots Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Ow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dancing_

* * *

_Naruto sat in the dark room quietly now, he was no longer tied, but it was pitch black around him. The door opened and light flooded the room, but he didn't look to see who it was. The door closed leaving him in the dark again. He heard footsteps approaching and silently wandered how they managed to walk in the dark so easily. The footsteps stopped only two feet from him. "Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice broke the silence._

_ "Hinata!" Naruto yelled looking into the darkness to find her. However, it was pitch black and that ended up being futile. "I can't..." she bent down and touched his cheek. She had no issue seeing in the darkness._

_ "I am so sorry Naruto-kun..." He grabbed the small hand on her cheek and pulled her into a hug._

_ "Hinata...I...don't go yet." He said. She felt something wet roll down her cheek from her eye. Her mouth curved into a said pout. She didn't know this feeling. She didn't like it._

_ "Naruto-kun." She hugged him back tightly. Crying. _

* * *

Hinata walked into her neat room. The whole room was plain and white. Boring, but she hadn't noticed. She didn't know the concept of _favorite_. Favorite color. Favorite food. She didn't know any of that, let alone what it meant. She walked over to her bed and sat down, she wasn't tired, but had wanted to get away from Maya for the time being so she told them she was going to bed. She looked about the room, so plain.

As she sat she began to hear something. Her hearing was amazing, so it was as if it was in the room, but she knew it came from down the hall in Hio's study. Music. Soft music. It was very pretty and somehow sad. But she couldn't understand these things. She stood and walked to her door. She shut it though it didn't make a difference. She stood there, something about that music made her want to do something.

As she walked over to her bed she span in time with the music once. She smiled. She began to spin with the music, to move her body. To curve and swerve. It would be a beautiful sight to see if someone was watching. The most graceful ballet dancer you'll ever see. It was all so natural to her, so amazing.

________________________________________________________________________ Hinata walked out of her room dressed for day. It was Monday, a new day at school. She walked quickly to the dinning room. "Good morning Maya-sama." She said politely.

"Whatever." She replied not even looking at the girl before her. Hinata sat down quietly waiting for Hio to show up. "Have you found anything yet?" Maya asked.

"No. I am sorry. I will look harder."

"Yes, you will." She looked at Hinata now. "I can't believe this. We know the key is at that school, so why can't you find it?"

"I am sorry Maya-sama." She repeated.

"You make me sick." It was going to be one of those days. Maya was in a bad mood, and would be for a while. Hio walked in the room, making good timing Maya would've lost it and hurt her if he hadn't.

"Are you ready to go Hinata-san?" He asked feeling the heated burn from Maya's glare.

"Yes."

"Come right back after school." Maya warned. "No stops."

"None." Hinata agreed and left with Hio. "Thank you Hio-san." He smiled at her as he opened the car door for her.

"No problem." He replied and they drove away.

* * *

"Hio-san! Please stop!" Hinata said and he did as she said. She opened the door and got out heading towards the window of a shop. That beautiful music played from the window, and the display was ballet dancers twirling on jewelry boxes. There was a sign in the back. _It is ballet. A beautiful world of dancers. We shall be performing the ballet "Nutcracker" please buy tickets to our show before we are sold out._ "Ballet..." She repeated.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Naruto-kun!" She said surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking at the display in this window." She explained blushing.

"Ballet? You like ballet?"

"I do not know."

"Jeez, you really are sheltered..." He commented. He looked over at her car Hio was looking out the window at the two as if he were watching a couple. "Hey." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Sir. Hinata-sama, we really should get going, Naruto-sama, would you like to ride with her?" He asked.

Naruto laughed. "Only if you promise to never call me 'sama' again. It really doesn't suit me." He said. Hinata giggled.

"It's my job." Hio said as Hinata slid back into the car, Naruto got in beside her.

"Wow...you really are rich princess." He said looking around the car. "Are you sure you're not really a princess?"

"No. I am not." She answered. He laughed. Hio stopped at the school doors.

"Remember what Maya-sama said Hinata-sama?" Hio asked.

"Yes, to come home quickly no stops." She replied. "I will see you after school Hio-san." She and Naruto got out of the car and Hio drove away.

"At least you have a cool driver." Naruto commented as they walked to their class.

"Yes. Hio-san is very kind." She replied.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked to all their classes together, and he talked alot about the baseball game. Their last class was Music Appreciation. They took their seats in the classroom, here they sat next to each other since there weren't assigned seats. "We have been talking about classical music lately, but I thought, since there is a dance approaching, we could lean some dances." Kurinai announced to the class.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Alot of people really like not dancing." He pointed out.

"Shut up, Shikamaru you don't get a say in this." She replied. He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Okay, so I'd like you all to pick a partner." Shikamaru pointed to his right at Temari. Neji moved over and sat by Tenten, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura as well.

"Hinata, you wanna be my partner?" Naruto asked her.

She blushed. "Um...yes." She answered.

"So if you have your partner, you can start dancing." Kurenai said. At that she turned on the music. That music again from that ballet.

"It is that song again." She said then looked at Naruto. "Dancing is moving to music either alone or with a partner. Will you dance with me?" She asked. This time it was his turn to blush.

"Yea." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the cleared off area where they were supposed to dance. "You know how to waltz?"

"I have seen people do it before, but I have never tried."

"Don't worry, it isn't that hard." He said placing his hand on her tiny waist. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he took her other hand in his. "Just follow my lead." He said and began to move his feet. She moved as well, letting him lead her around the clear area. It was such a natural thing for them both, neither messed up, not even once.

"That is amazing." Kurenai commented.

"You like this song?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't know. It is beautiful." She said.

"Yea. It's so sad though."

"Sad?"

"Well, the way the violins play in this song, it's beautiful and sad. Music can do that. Don't tell teme or the others, but this song has made me cry on occasions."

"Cry?" She asked. He misunderstood what she meant when she'd asked that. She meant _what is cry? _But it sounded more like _why did you cry?_

"Well, it to me is like a lonely tune. I think you'd like the Ballet." He said. "You're pretty good at this for someone who has never danced before." He commented.

"I am a quick learner. It is very easy." She replied. He smirked and twirled with her for the first time. He laughed. "It is also fun." She said laughing as well.

"You're very pretty." Naruto said.

"What?" She asked. He looked more serious now.

"You're pretty. Don't tell me you don't now what that means...?" He replied.

"...pretty..." She blushed. "Like beautiful?" She asked. "Like a piece of music?"

"More beautiful than a piece of music." He replied still serious.

"More beautiful then a piece of music..." She thought for a second, blushing she didn't know how to respond. "Naruto-kun...you are...I..." The bell rang and she remembered Maya's words. "I have to get moving." She said. He walked with her all the way to her locker then out the building. Her car wasn't there yet. "Hio-san is late..." She commented.

"Does that mean you have a little time to talk?" He asked.

She turned to him. "Yes. I do."

"Good then, I...Hinata, I think you are the most beautiful girl on this earth. I like you alot." He said.

"L-like... Naruto-kun..." Hio had told her that she liked Naruto during on of their sessions; he also told her what that meant. "I...I..." Her car pulled in and parked right before them. Maya got out of the back seat and faced them. "Maya-sama!" She exclaimed.

"I decided to come today...Who is this?" She asked looking at Naruto and judged him with her eyes.

"He isn't!" Hinata almost yelled when she realized Maya was thinking he was the key. If they knew he was the key, they'd hurt him. "He was just talking with me." She said quieter. If things weren't so serious and awkward Naruto would've comment on how she said, "Isn't" instead of "is not."

"Let's go Hinata. Get in the car." She said. Hinata was sure she was angry; Hinata had never raised her voice to Maya. Never. Hinata tried to comply, but Naruto grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Hinata...I don't think you should leave." He said.

"You stay out of this you brat!" Maya exploded.

"No!" He yelled back fury in his eyes at anyone who would hurt Hinata. He forced Hinata to face him staring into her beautiful silver scared eyes. As scared as they were in his dreams. "Hinata, please don't get in that car." He said softer.

"Hinata! Get in this car!"

"No." Hinata said softly. "Naruto-kun..." She moved behind him and grabbed his arm hugging it. "I won't go with you Maya-sama." She said looking her in her furious eyes. "I like you to, Naruto-kun." She said softly burying her face in his shoulder. He was so much taller then her, her head was only a couple inches above his shoulder.

"You..." Maya started but Hio got out of the car and rushed over to Maya cutting her off.

"I think we should go Ma'am. You clearly need to calm down and give Hinata some time." He soothed urging her in the car. He got her in her seat in a huff and shut the door. He sighed and addressed the two. "You Uzumaki-sama are a very brave man." He looked at Hinata. "You have your phone?" She nodded. "Then I'll call you whenever she calms down." He looked back at Naruto again. "I'm holding you responsible for her, I don't know any of her other friends, so I'm entrusting you with her."

"She'll be fine." Naruto promised. Hio smiled warmly at Hinata and got back in the car and drove away. Luckily any spectators had already gone home. "Well, we shouldn't stand around all day; it'll be dark when we get home if we wait much longer." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her away. "Jeez, what a terrible mother." He commented.

"She is not my mother." Hinata corrected looking around the streets as they walked. "I do not have a mother, or a father."

"No, parents eh? Neither do I." He replied. "I live alone, so I hope it won't be awkward. I only have one room, and you can have it princess, I'll sleep on the couch." He reached his destination a tiny little house between to shops that had beautiful displays in their windows.

"It is so small." She said looking at it. Compared to the mansions Maya lived in, this was really small.

"Yea...sorry. I'm sure you're used to a palace, Princess."

"A mansion." She corrected.

"Oh. My bad." He joked. He led the way into his dark house and he switched on the lights to a mess. "Oops...I wasn't really expecting company." He said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**Naruto: I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light! Take it away Sasuke!**

**Sasuke ...no.**

**NearKunn: Party pooper.**

**Sasuke: No, I don't like you!**

**NearKunn: Why not?!**

**Sasuke: You shot me!**

**NearKunn: Would you rather get shot, or take part in an Uchihacest fanfiction?**

**Sasuke: Shot me...a million times, just shot me.**

**Naruto: Oh! Can I?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairytale_

* * *

_ He walked out of the dark room, in the hands of the guards. She was there, beautiful as ever, but that wasn't what Naruto noticed. He noticed her tear stained face, her sad eyes that looked as if she'd cry again and how she mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry Naruto." They dragged him over to her so that they were face to face, just inches from each other._

_ "Hinata..." He acknowledged sadly tears in his eyes._

_ "Naruto-kun..." She replied, a single tear falling down her cheek. Naruto pulled away from the guards and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. _

_ "I'll be fine." He lied. "I'll be perfectly alright." She knew he was lying, but nodded her head in agreement. She knew, he would die, and she would disappear from this earth. There would be no happy ending to their story._

* * *

She sat down on his couch and looked around the messy living area. "You...do not clean do you?" Hinata asked.

"Heh heh, guess not." He replied. He kicked a few things out of the way to clear a way to the kitchen. "You like ramen?" He asked.

"Yes. Ramen is good."

"Finally. Something you don't have to ask about." He joked. He knew this would be very hard to do. They had told each other that they liked the other, and now she was staying with him. This was going to get very awkward. He sighed as he cooked the ramen. This really was going to get awkward...she'd have to shower...what was she going to wear? It wasn't like she'd packed knowing she was going to end up at a boy's house. And not any boys house, the boy she liked. He sighed again. This was really really really, going to be awkward.

She crawled across the couch looking at what was around the room. She'd never seen such a mess, and it interested her. She hit the remote turning the television on. She jumped at the new sound and looked at it. She'd seen radios, but she'd never seen a television. She got off the couch and moved closer to the TV avoiding stepping on any bit of the mess very gracefully.

She bent down in front of the TV and stared at the moving pictures. If it was one of those stories one might mistake her for a time traveler. Naruto walked back into the room and stopped when he saw her.

_ "I love you so much! Please stay here with me." _A desperate girl's voice called from the television.

_"You really are annoying."_ A boy's voice replied.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a TV is." Naruto said and she turned to look at him.

"No, I know what one is; I have just never seen one." She replied as he handed her a bowl. "We did not have a television."

"Oh. Hard to think in your mansion you didn't have a TV princess."

"We might have had one that I did not know of." She looked back at the TV something else was on; a man was talking looking straight at the camera.

_"Fairytales have touched our hearts for generations. The most famous writers of Fairytales were the Grimm brother. Who wrote stories like, 'Hansel and Gretel' 'Sleeping Beauty' 'Cinderella' and so much more. Even now these stories are retold and loved by all."_ The man said. Pictures from many movies went across the screen then. Most of them were people kissing. Once again Hinata wandered why people would actually do that, but seeing some of the actors faces showed that they enjoyed it. They were content. It was a sign of affection. And now, it wasn't so weird, it was actually...beautiful.

She got up from the floor and walked back to the couch where Naruto was now sitting. She sat down beside him, close to him. "Naruto-kun?" She asked getting his attention.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Would you go with me to the dance at the school on Friday?"

"Defiantly." He answered.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the shower and did a quick change; thankfully Hio had brought her clothes on Tuesday. It was Friday now, the dance was tonight, but they had to get through another day first. She opened the bathroom door and walked freely into the living room. Naruto had let her clean everything up, and was now relying on her to tell him where everything was. He had to admit, it was easier to find things now. Like a clean shirt, which she'd laid out for him.

He smiled at his roommate when she walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. She probably rushed knowing he'd have to go pee soon. At least she was considerate, even if they kept getting awkwardly close in the small house. He helped her clean the kitchen, she had told him to mop the floor. He used a little to much wax, and when she came to check on him, she slipped. He'd caught her, but he also slipped, and they both crashed to the floor with her on top of him. So, things got awkward.

She walked into the kitchen, carefully. She'd forbid Naruto from ever mopping again. He'd made her act so different in just this one week. She and Naruto were constantly messing around and joking. The phone rang. "Hinata could you get that?" Naruto called from the bathroom.

"Yes." She called back. She picked up the phone. "Naruto's house. Hello?"

"Why hello." Naruto said on the other line. She realized she left her phone in the bathroom, and he decided to play with it. "This is Edward...uh...Cullen was it?" She shook her head.

"Naruto-kun...you're not a vampire..." She corrected. He was making fun of her, because she read Twilight a few days ago. Sakura had let her borrow it.

"I'm not?!"

She laughed. "No, you are not."

"Why not?"

"Well, Edward-san was much more polite."

"I'm polite." He defended.

"You sure are." She agreed laughing.

"You know what?" He said walking out of the bathroom. "I think you're one of those girls who just...swoon over Edward." He closed the phone and she hung up.

"Why would someone swoon over a fictional character?" She asked.

"You ever gone to ?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Nevermind..." he sighed. "C'mon, we'd better get going. We'll end up late if we keep screwing around." She laughed and nodded her head. She grabbed her school bag and handed Naruto his along with his jacket since it was raining again. "Ah. I love spring." He said as he walked out into the rain. "Getting all wet on my way to school is the best." He said. She opened an umbrella.

"You could walk under the umbrella." She suggested. "You will keep much dryer."

"Oh...well, thanks." He said walking hurriedly under the umbrella with her. They reached the school and almost ran inside. They put the umbrella away and grabbed their books. Thanks to their running through the rain, they were earlier than usual, and could meet up with their friends in the cafeteria before the warning bell ten minutes from now.

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted as they walked in. "You're early."

"We ran. Rain and all." Naruto answered. Temari pointed to Kiba who was on his cell talking with someone and mouthed. "Girlfriend." Naruto made an "oh" face then walked over to Kiba. "Kiba's so sexy!" Naruto yelled into the phone. Kiba swatted at him but Naruto dodged.

"Wow." Kakashi commented as he walked by the group. "Just wow, Naruto."

"I think you're sexy to!" He yelled towards Kakashi. "Of course, I could never compete with how much Anko likes you, but that's a different story!"

"That's nice!" Kakashi yelled back walking away.

"You are the single weirdest person I know." Sakura said.

"Oh go have sex with Sasuke or something." Sasuke began to choke on his water at that then shot Naruto a murder glare. "Just kidding." Naruto said.

"I will kill you." He said. He got up and chased Naruto out the building and into the rain. Sakura just shook her head, and Hinata sat down. Naruto would probably out run Sasuke, but she had no doubts that he'd fall somehow. Sasuke walked back in sorta drenched confirming her suspicions. "He slipped." He laughed as he sat down.

"You are a harsh person Mr. Uchiha." Sakura commented. Naruto walked in completely soaked.

"I'm wet." He said in a childish voice. Hinata bit her lip to keep from laughing at him. "I'm a go change now." He said. Walking out the cafeteria and to his locker. The day went by unexpectedly fast, most people were exited about tonight. This would be the most important dance of the school year if prom didn't exist, and that was only three months away as it is. They were all juniors, so they weren't dreading the end of the year when they'd all have to leave and go off to college. It was easier for them now. Happier.

Hinata walked into Naruto's room, which was hers for the time being and opened his closet. Taking out her dress that she'd bought earlier that week with the rest of the girls. She'd been given a debit card as well when Hio'd stopped by to drop off her clothes. She put the money on it to good use, helping Naruto afford food. And she had also helped to buy some organizing shelves. Face it, Naruto needed them.

She got dressed and sat waiting for awhile. She was nervous, this emotion she recognized. This was not only the first dance she'll have ever gone to, but it would also be her first date with Naruto. After tonight, they'd officially be a couple. She blushed just thinking about it. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Are you descent?" Naruto asked.

"Descent?"

"Are you dressed?"

"Oh. Yes. I am dressed. You may open the door." He did. She was just sitting there, in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen on a girl. It was lavender, and that complimented her eyes. Of course being a guy, it was more like...that is really hot. There was a long slit in the bottom that showed her left leg. It was sort of low cut, and he noticed for the first time, she wasn't near flat up top. The dress was also a halter-top, so her arms and shoulder were completely exposed. The dress got darker as it went down, and at the very bottom it was a very dark shade of violet. "Am I dressed properly?" She asked unsure about her choice. Although the other girls encouraged it.

"You are...you're beautiful." He said smiling.

"Like music?" She asked.

"Better than music." He answered offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Um...since it's still raining out, Sasuke offered to drive us there and back." He told her. "So we have to wait for him to get here. Although, he was picking Sakura up first, so it'll take a bit."

"Oh. Alright." She sat down on the couch he sat with her. "Um...Naruto-kun...have you ever had a girlfriend before?" She asked.

"What...um..." He thought for a second "Not really. I've asked people out, but they always said no."

"Oh..." She had no idea what to say to that.

"You don't seem to really have much experience with anything, so would I be wrong to guess you've never had a boyfriend?"

"No. You would be right."

"That's what I thought." He smiled at her. Somehow knowing he was her first boyfriend made him happy.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?" She asked. That was a stupid question. Of course he'd wanted to kiss someone. He wanted to kiss her right now. But, he wouldn't want to tell her that.

"Yes." He replied looking in her eyes. She could be thick sometimes, but never that thick. She understood what he meant and instantly blushed. She'd been thinking about that thing on fairytales she watched on her first day here. On how the characters kissed. How amazing they were as actors to kiss so beautifully, and make people believe they were so meaningful. On Neji and Tenten's kiss after the baseball game. She'd even seen Shikamaru and Temari kiss once in a while. And Sasuke and Sakura kissed when they were away from alot of spectators. The sign of affection was so appealing. She had wanted to share a moment like that with Naruto.

A horn honked outside. "That'll be our ride." Naruto said helping Hinata up and out the door. They sorta rushed to the car and got in the backseat. Naruto let Hinata in first then got in after her and shut the door. "Let's get this party started!" He said with excitement in his voice. This was going to be a fun night. Hinata was sure of that.

* * *

**Sasuke: Really? I can't believe you did that.**

**NearKunn: What, include the most famous SasuSaku moment in Naruto history so far?**

**Sasuke: Yea, that.**

**NearKunn: I thought it'd be cool. Don't make me get the gun out again.**

**Naruto: She ain't lyin.**

**Sasuke: Why are you talking like that?**

**Naruto: Why are you wearing a dress?**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!**

**NearKunn: O.o sorry people...I've had alot of soda...**

**Naruto: No more soda for you...*takes soda away***

**NearKunn: AH! GIVE IT BACK YOU JERK!**

**Sasuke: I quit. I'm going home. You people are too weird. *leaves***


	6. Chapter 6

_Brave_

They walked into the gym, the dance committee had managed to make it look so different. The round tables all around covered with a beautiful red table cloth. As if to use school colors, all the items on the table; plates, napkins, silverware and all that were black. The schools colors were black and red. Of course that was far from matching their mascot. Hinata really had a hard time understanding this school. The students and teachers alone were enough of a wander. Isn't there some rule about in work dating? If there was, the teachers didn't really follow that rule.

Everyone else from their group was already there along with a few others, including Temari's brothers. Shikamaru was sitting with them talking with Gaara about something. They walked over to them and Naruto just popped up behind them giving Gaara and Shikamaru a hug. "Are you sure you're not gay?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I am not!" He replied then paused. "Shit! I am talking like Hinata now." He said winking at her. She mustered up the best glare she could. It wasn't that threatening, to be honest, it was kinda funny. Naruto had a hard time not laughing at her. Naruto had refused to wear the tie, and the jacket. He didn't want to wear the shirt either, but Hinata helped him unbutton a few so it'd be more comfortable. Actually, he looked more like he was coming home from a dance than that he'd just arrived. "Besides, if I was gay, I would never go after you or Gaara." He told Shikamaru.

"Really."

"Yea. If I was gay, I'd so go after Sasuke." He explained.

"And on that note, I walk away." Sasuke said walking away with Sakura.

"You know you want me!" Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke just flipped him the bird over his shoulder as Shikamaru had done after the game. "Why do people always do that to me?" He asked jokingly.

"Alright, C'mon." Temari grabbed Tenten, Ino, Yurikki (Kiba's date) and Hinata. "We are going to go dance without the boys." She informed them. One thing she learned was that when Temari got like that, you as she says.

They grabbed Sakura on the way and all went to the dance floor where the boys could see them. Hinata caught on to dancing easy, even the kind that wasn't all too classical. The music playing was defiantly too upbeat for waltzing. She watched the others for a second, but caught on and joined in. She had to admit it was fun, and everyone was laughing when they'd do something sexy. Getting low was weird, she watched everyone the first time they did it but soon joined in. She danced with everyone in songs like, _The Cha Cha Slide, Crank Dat Soldier Boy _and _Bombshell Stomp._ Easy, and fun.

But the funniest part of the night was when the DJ started playing _Thriller_. At that point all, and I do mean all the boys (from the lazy Shikamaru to the quiet Gaara) in their group came over and danced with them. At the end of the song, all of the boys who had dates picked up their date and carried them off the dance floor back to the table. Hinata felt her entire face flush as he carried her but didn't complain, she was content.

* * *

Naruto sighed flopping down on the couch beside Hinata. He'd already changed into his usual night clothes, she was now barefoot, but still wore her dress. "This is better." He sighed with content. "Sitting on couch good."

"You were sitting most of the night." She pointed out.

"Well, not on my couch." He replied.

"This is the most fun time I have had my whole life." She told him. "You are a kind and funny person. I really like that about you."

"I'm not really kind..."

"Yes you are. You are the kindest person I have ever met, and I am glad that I met you. I am glad that you helped me." She looked him in his beautiful blue eyes as she said this. His eyes were almost a clear blue, as if you could see right down to his heart. And it was beautiful so full of love and kindness. So brave. He reminded her of a lion. Not just any lion, the king lion. Like Mufasa in the _Lion King_. He was the leader of their group, and everyone knew it. And the best part was, he didn't seem to notice. He acted as if he was just another member. That was why everyone followed him. She followed him to. He was the lion king.

He looked into her eyes as well. He could see her, the her behind the eyes. The confussed and scared. The lovely, graceful, and beautiful part of her soul. "I'll always help you." He promised. "I'll always be thankful that I met you as well. Because I...I seem to have fallen in love with you, Hinata."

"Love..." She smiled. "Love..." She blushed. Someone loved her. I mean really loved her. He did. He loved her. And she loved it. "I love you too." She replied. What else really could you say. These were the only words that could tell about that affection. She bit her lip as she thought for a second. She wasn't sure how to do this, being inexperienced and all. So she pressed her lips to his. That was right.

She thought it'd be weird. Touching someone with their lips. But it wasn't. It was different then touching them with your hand, but in a good way. It felt good. Like it was belonging in that moment. Like it needed that moment. He kissed her back and she didn't seem to notice. She liked all that everything. No, she loved it, all of it.

He pulled away from the kiss bringing everything back to reality. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Goodnight." He said to her.

"Goodnight." She replied. She walked into his room and shut the door. She was smiling, and couldn't stop. She more skipped then walked to her bed smiling. She span in circles as well letting her dress flow around her. It made her feel like a flower. She loved it so much. She flopped on the bed still smiling. She wasn't sure that the smile would ever leave. She didn't care.

* * *

_The pout still fresh on her face. Tears still fell from her eyes. He can't die! She wouldn't let him! Not him! Never him! She thought for a second anyone but him, but he wouldn't like that. He'd rather it be him than anyone else. No matter who they were. He was so brave like that. So very brave. He was ready for anything. As long as it meant others would be safe._

_ "Don't do this." He begged Maya. "Don't do this to Hinata. She'll die."_

_ "What do you care? You're going to die as well." She informed him. Hearing it said aloud for the first time forced her to cry even more. _

_ "If I die then I die, but I don't want her to die as well. She has a life she could live out."_

_ "You have a life to." Hinata sobbed out falling to her knees from crying. Naruto tried to pull away from the guards. "I won't let you kill Naruto!" She yelled still sobbing on the floor. "I won't let this happen!" She screamed. I light seemed to come from her. Starting at her heart it illuminated her until she was no longer seem behind the bright light. "This won't happen!" She still yelled her voice angry now. _

_ Naruto pulled away from the guards and ran towards her. The light got brighter, and soon nothing was seen but that light._

* * *

She opened her eyes. She had slept awhile she realized when she saw the clock. She pulled herself out of bed and changed quickly. She'd shower later, it was Sunday, and she had never really gone out on a Sunday. "Hey!" Naruto greeted from the kitchen. "You slept in." He commented looking at the clock. He came into the living room and handed her some water. "Okay, so I got the coolest present for you with my work money."

"Present?!" She never gotten presents.

"Yea! You'll love it!...I hope. I just picked up my first check ever this morning, so I stopped on my way home. You have anything going on this tonight?"

"No...Why?"

"Well," He grabbed an envelope from the end table and handed it to her. It had her name written on it with beautiful lettering. He didn't write that. His handwriting tended to be a little hard to read. "Open it!" She smiled as she did what he said.

She opened the envelope inside was a letter and two smaller pieces of paper. She read the letter out loud leaving the smaller pieces of paper in the envelope for now. "Dear Hinata Hyuuga and guest, you have received tickets to the Ballet, _Nutcracker_ on Sunday, March 27. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy our presentation." Her jaw dropped. "That ballet?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yep." She took out the tickets for the show tonight. "Just so you know, I'm the guest." He informed her.

"I would not go with anyone else." She replied.

* * *

**NearKunn: I don't know if I like this chapter much. Oh well. I just needed to get this story moving faster.**

**Temari: Take Me On The Floor! Da da da da da da da da! I can give you more!**

**Shikamaru: Your done. *lays head on NearKunn's shoulder and falls asleep***

**Temari: You kill me with your touch Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: That's nice.**

**NearKunn: ...**

**Temari: Screw this! I'm taking over the world now!**

**Shikamaru: Have fun with that.**

**Temari: I will! *leaves***

**NearKunn: ...o.O...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ballet_

* * *

_The light cleared away and things seemed dark. Naruto looked up, he'd fallen backwards during the incident. Hinata was there, but it wasn't like Hinata. It was the Hinata she'd seen in his dreams. The tail. The ears. Project Neko 49. The created. She had a fire in her clear white eyes that burned with anger. No fear on her still tear stained face. No tears were falling. Nothing to indicate sadness, just anger. "You will not do this." She warned. _

_"Stop her!" Maya yelled to her guards. The guards came at her, and before Naruto could get up she attacked. Kicking the first guy in the neck he lost his breath for a second as he went flying across the room. The second guy she punched in the face. She wasn't going easy on anyone. The second guy crumbled to the floor holding his face. _

_More guys, alot of them this time. They'd surrounded her. There was no way she could handle them all. Naruto almost got up but this lavender glow illumined her. They stopped for a second, but soon continued. She began to spin. Fast. The lavender light grew, larger. Soon she stopped spinning. She brought up her arm and gracefully swung it around her, sending every guard flying. _

* * *

Ballet was formal wear. Naruto would hate that. She felt a little sorry that he'd have to dress up again. She got out of the shower realizing she'd left her clothes in the bedroom. She'd picked up some cuss words from her new friends and inwardly cursed herself. She peeked through the door. Naruto was in the kitchen, good. She wrapped herself in a towel and rushed out the door and into her room.

Naruto had caught a glimpse of her walking to her room in a towel and almost snickered. But that would be childish, and probably get him knocked through a window. He'd have that image in his head for a while, and also got a hard on thinking about it. He inwardly cursed himself at that moment and started thinking about baseball. Well, if all else fails, change the subject. He was already dressed in his penguin suit. Getting through this night wasn't going to be easy.

Hinata walked from the room dressed with her hair up. "How is this?" She asked. He looked at her, God was she beautiful. She wore a more formal dress than the one she'd worn to the dance, this one was a sapphire blue that would match his eyes.

"Beautiful." He replied looking her in the eyes. Seeing her soul, whatever was going on behind those eyes...he wanted a part of it. He wanted every part of her good and bad. She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." She smiled. He walked over to her.

"You don't have to thank me." He replied before grabbing her hand and kissing it very gentlemanly making her blush even more. "C'mon, lets get going." They walked out the door and down the street. The theater wasn't far from Naruto's and it wasn't raining, so they decided to walk. Naruto tried really hard to ignore the people staring at them and wandering where they were going dressed like that, but with his personality it was futile.

He sighed. "You should not worry about other people." She warned. "If you do not watch what you are doing, you would crash into something."

"Ha! No way! I'm not that dumb." He disagreed, yet he did pay alot more careful attention to what was in front of him the rest of the way. Finally they reached the theater. "Told ya I'd make it without crashing." He gloated, and she giggled.

"Tickets?" The lady in the window asked with a bored expression that amused Hinata.

"Here." Naruto handed her the tickets and she punched a hole in them. Handing them back.

"Why did she do that?" Hinata asked.

"To show that our tickets our valid." He answered putting his arm around her and leading her inside. The people inside seemed kinder. They all wore smiles, of course Hinata guessed they were all fake. He laughed quietly when he looked at her seeing her curious eyes gaze all around the lobby.

"Please show us your tickets sir?" One lady with a fake smile asked. He showed her the tickets with the hole and everything. "Welcome. I hope you enjoy the show young Sir and Ma'am."

"Thank you." Hinata replied with a smile. The lady was even struck by her smile and politeness.

"You are very welcome." She smiled a real smile.

"Jeez Hinata, you're on of those people aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Those people?"

"You have this special way to make people happy. No matter how bad their day has been."

"Special?..." She contemplated that thought. Special was a good word. Better than what Maya called her. "Freak." "It." "Weapon." No, special was the perfect word for her. She was special.

* * *

"How the hell do those men bend like that?! And the tights! Oh, I'm scared for life." He complained as they walked back home. He was already taking off his bow. "Suits...they really don't suit me. Ack! It won't come off! How the hell do you get this stupid bow off?!" They stopped on the sidewalk and she helped him undue his bow.

"You are right. You do not go well with suits." She agreed. "However, regardless of the tights, it was a beautiful show. Dancing like that for a living must be fun." She smiled warmly.

"Yea, until you pull stuff. How do you get your leg up that high?" She removed his bow.

"There."

"Yes! I'm free!" He said unbuttoning the top of his shirt. She shook her head still smiling and began walking again.

"It is beautiful." She commented looking up.

"Eh?" He looked up and saw the sky and smiled. "Yea. Alot of people take that for granted. The sky is a beautiful place." He agreed.

"Located." A very robot like voice said from beside them. They both looked to see a child there staring at them. "The key has been located." He said into an earphone.

"No." Hinata gasped. She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away fast.

"What?!" The kid followed them and started walking beside her.

"The weapon is with him." He said. "Weapon you must wait where you are."

"No!" Hinata told the child.

"I will use force." The child replied.

"What the hell...?!" Before Naruto could finish Hinata started running. Fast. Very fast. Naruto caught his feet and ran with her. "Hinata what...?!"

"Stop!" The child called chasing after them. "You cannot hide the key!" He caught up to her with little effort. "Maya-sama is coming for her prize."

"Maya won't get anything!" Hinata yelled back still running. The child clenched a fist and swung at her. Naruto saw this and pulled Hinata back getting her out of the way. The fist hit a tree in the park they were now in. Both parties stopped running and Naruto watched in utter shock as the tree was smashed to bits by just that child's fist.

"I will get you back Hinata." A voice said from behind them. They both turned to look, but Naruto kept an eye on the boy as well. "So that brat is the key. I haven't seen you since that traitor stole you from my lab." She said addressing Naruto.

Naruto looked at her shock still clear to his face. "What?" He asked. Lab? "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Project Neko 49. And the key to unlock the weapon."

"Key? Weapon?"

"You and Hinata." He looked at Hinata as she said this. "You were both created in my lab, by me as the key and weapon, all that is needed to use PN49. But one of my scientists, Iruka, tried to stop the project. He'd planned to take the key and the weapon and hide them from me. We found out about this but only managed to save Hinata. You were taken, and raised as a human. How despicable. To think something like you would be a human."

"Naruto-kun is human!" Hinata defended.

"Shut up you ignorant little bitch."

"Don't you ever say that to her." Naruto growled getting more than angry. "You don't ever get to talk to her like that."

"Pfft. Leo, make sure these two are properly beaten before we take them. They obviously need to learn respect." Maya said before turning away. Leo (the child) turned back to them.

Naruto forced Hinata behind him as he turned towards the kid. "Naruto-kun!"

"Don't worry." He looked at her and smiled. "Leo won't touch you." He turned back to Leo just in time to punch him as he flew, literally flew at them. Leo fell back in the air and Naruto kicked at him, missing. Leo grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him around. He hit him against a tree and Naruto fell to the ground trying to catch the breath he'd lost upon impact.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled running over to him. He caught his breath and nodded as he got up to show he was fine. He wasn't fine. He was stumbling.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this to a kid, but that hurt you teme." he said. Leo came after him again this time Naruto got him with his kick and Leo went up into the tree whacking and breaking one of the branches. Leo just moved back in with the branch and hit Naruto with it in the head. "Shit." he cursed at the impact.

Hinata looked all around anything would do. Their was a pond nearby. That would work. "Leo! Maya is a horrible person!" She yelled. He seemed to react badly when she had said something about Maya earlier. It worked. Leo turned to her coming at her. She turned and ran towards the water.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled getting up fast and chasing after them. Hinata made it to the pond and dived in. She jumped out as soon as Leo dived in after her, not wanting to get electrocuted. Water and electricity really didn't mix well. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again!" He warned and she nodded.

* * *

They ran away. As fast as they could, no holding back on their running. They ran all the way to his house grabbed a few things and went to a hotel. "Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata told the clerk at the hotel. "This is my brother, Naruto Hyuuga." The clerk seemed to understand something. The Hyuuga's were wealthy. "Our father would like to use this hotel for a birthday party for us." She handed him her ID. "Of course, he will pay whatever necessary. However, Naruto and I wanted to see if the hotel was fitting ourselves."

"Oh. Well, what is it you need?" They'd changed into normal clothes that weren't dirty, so they weren't wearing anything suspicious.

"We would like a room for the night." She opened her check book. "How much, we will pay it." She assured.

* * *

"Wow, you could be an actress with that one." He whispered as she opened the door to their room.

"Lying is easy." She commented as if she'd just realized that. They closed the door and looked about the room. It was very fancy, and there were two beds.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

**Sai: This game is fun. *smiles***

**Sakura: Well, um...just so you know why we're here, Sasuke refuses to do the end things anymore and Naruto went to convince him to come back. As for Shikamaru and Temari, they got kicked out for scaring NearKunn-sensei. Who by the way is still hiding in a corner.**

**NearKunn: *sitting in corner rocking back and forth mumbling to herself***

**Sai: So, the Hag and I were asked to entertain you.**

**Sakura: Excuse me? What did you call me?**

**Sai: Oh, right...girls like to be called what the aren't. Sakura I think you're beautiful.**

**Sakura: Liar! You just called me a Hag! *punches Sai. Sends him flying all the way across Konoha***

**NearKunn: O.O **

**Sakura: Heh heh.**

**NearKunn: *sighs* Why me?**

**-Kay! just so u kno guys, since it took me so long to update, i'm gonna upload three chapters today.**

**I got bored one day, and i finished the story already. heheh. :3**

**so plz enjoy every1 and review. it'll make me happy inside!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Affection_

"So...what are we going to do now?" He asked after the door was shut to their hotel room. "We can't go home, and we can't go to school. They could find us. This hotel room takes care of tonight, but what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I do not know. I am sorry Naruto-kun. I destroyed your life didn't I?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I...If I had not gone to your school, I would never have gotten you into this. Maya-sama enrolled me saying that she heard the key was in there somewhere. I agreed to go to the school, find it, and tell her. I did not plan on falling in love."

"My life was not ruined because of you." He disagreed shaking his head. "My life was made so much better when you showed up. You made everything happier, and better for me."

"But, you will be separated from you're friends."

"We'll meet up again sometime. They're safe, you aren't. We'll have to separate won't we?" He asked.

"Yes. I believe that would be safer for us both." She answered. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "We'll make it easy. For the first week I'll stay with Sakura. Where will you go?"

"Suna...Sakura lives in the country, she lives closer to Suna then Konoha, so I'll go to Gaara's. They only live 5 minutes from each other, so if anything happens I can rush over to you or you to me."

"Yes. That is a good idea." She looked away from him. "I do not want to separate." She said. He looked at her to notice her crying. "I do not want to leave you, Naruto-kun."

He moved over to her and wiped the tear away with his finger. "We'll be fine. We'll be together again. I promise. We can find a way to stop this. We'll fix this." He promised. She nodded slightly then looked him in the eyes.

"I..." She knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure how to say it. "I...would like to..." She trailed off looking for the right words she couldn't find. Hio told her about this. She knew what it was and how to do it, she wasn't sure, how to tell him what she wanted.

"Hinata...?" He asked. She shook her head and looked back at him, then kissed him.

"I would like to share a moment with you." She said after pulling away. "I would like to be with you." He realized what she meant then.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes. Before we have to separate." She answered. "I want you."

He looked her straight in her beautiful white eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I am sure."

* * *

She woke up so comfortable and warm. She snuggled closer to the heat source the warm flesh of the one she loved. "Ack. Hair." He complained moving to get her hair out of his mouth.

"Sorry." She replied. The door opened and a maid walked in.

"Oops." The maid said making a face. "Aren't you two siblings?"

"Um...Could you...um...come back later?" Naruto asked. The maid just nodded and left. Hinata's blush was plain and Naruto was laughing at being embarrassed like that. "Next time I'll tell her it isn't what it looks like." he said jokingly.

"No, you will not!" She replied flushed. He just laughed again.

* * *

"Hinata, you're my friend in all, but please tell me it isn't the cops you and Naruto are running from?" Sakura begged as she made up a bed for her.

"No police." Hinata promised. "Just some really bad people."

"Then maybe you two should go to the police." She suggested.

"It is not that simple. The police will not do anything about it, because these people are more powerful then police." She explained.

"More powerful then the government in a democratic system?"

"Actually the federal system is not as powerful as we believe, but we have no power, so we think the government has it all. But in truth this world really does belong to the wealthy. The extremely wealthy."

"So you're saying our government is really controlled by Bill Gates and Ophra?"

Hinata laughed. "Something like that." Sakura laughed then too.

"How the hell did we get on that topic?"

"I haven't an idea." She replied.

* * *

"Why are you staying here again?" Temari asked as Naruto sat on their couch.

"I told ya, I'm getting chased by the cops and needed a hideout." He replied with a smile.

"And you chose us, why?" Kankuro asked climbing over the couch and sitting down as well.

"I told ya that one to...I want to get you guys arrested for harboring a criminal." He explained. Gaara shook his head at his friend.

"For that, you have to sleep in the basement." Gaara informed him. "We'll chain you up down there, and feed you one meal a day. You can be our new puppy. Temari let the last one get away."

"If that's how you treat your puppies, no wander he ran away." He replied. "I'm scared."

________________________________________________________________________ "What are we going to do Maya-sama?" Leo asked. He looked mostly the same, but he was alot older different and seemed to blend more. He no longer had a robot voice, he was more human.

"I have a plan." She said looking about the tiny neat house. She looked to see a cell phone laying on the table, Hinata's cell phone. She flipped it open and looked went to Hinata's phone book. People's names she'd never heard before filled the phonebook. She looked at the first name in alphabetical order. "But it might take awhile." She commented calling the first number on the list.

**Ichigo: Yea...all the Naruto people were fired, so Lilly-sama asked us Bleach people to do this. **

**Orihime: With love and cookies! Covered in fudge! *runs around Ichigo in circles***

**Rukia: *Grabs Orihime sets her down in a chair* No more sugar for you.**

**NearKunn: ...um...guys...**

**Rukia: Yes! What is it Lilly-sama? *smiles***

**Ichigo: Rukia...you look like a psycho when you smile like that.**

**Rukia *punches Ichigo***

**Ichigo: OW!**

**Orihime: I WANT PIE NOW!**

**Uryu: I think you need to stop taking those drugs Orihime.**

**Orihime: SCREW YOU URYU!**

**Chad: ...**

**NearKunn: This isn't working out...you guys are fired.**

**Ichigo: Kay. I'm going home.**

**Rukia: I'm going to my closet.**

**Orihime: I'M GOING TO GO STALK ICHIGO!!!!!**

**NearKunn: ...**

**Chad: ...**

**Uryu: ...**

**Sasuke: *shots NearKunn* SWEET REVENGE! **

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Phone Call_

* * *

"Hello?" Maya asked into the phone. The first number in the phone was Choji.

"Wha?" He asked mouthful of chips. "Who is this?"

"This is Maya Hyuuga. I understand you know Hinata...where is she?"

"Hinata...that tiny girl? Right! I know her...um...probably with Naruto somewhere, neither of them were at school today." Maya sighed and hung up. The first call was a bust, and there were alot to come.

* * *

"Hinata? No, I haven't seen her today." Ino replied to her. "Why, something up?"

"Nothing important." Maya lied back hanging up.

* * *

She saw the name on the next number. _Iruka._ The traitor. The one who'd started this in the first place. If she called that number Iruka would've started something and tried to stop the project again. She would not call that number.

* * *

"What? I don't know lady...I don't keep tabs on Hinata..." Kiba explained. "She's probably with Naruto."

"That's to bad." She hung up.

"What a bitch." Kiba commented closing his phone.

________________________________________________________________________ "Um...I don't know Hinata very well, so I can't really tell you where she might be. Most likely she is with Naruto though, and he's probably at home, you should check there." Sai told her.

"I see." She hung up.

* * *

Sakura looked at her phone. "Huh? Hinata, it's your phone." Hinata rushed over. She'd realized then that she left her phone at Naruto's. Hinata picked up the phone and stared until it stopped ringing. A minute later, the phone told them Sakura had a voice mail.

"May I borrow your phone Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and Hinata walked into the other room away from her friend. She opened the voice mail and listened.

"Hello. I understand that you are a friend of Hinata's. Please call my number and give me any information you have on the where abouts of my daughter." Maya seemed to choke on the word "daughter." "Thank you." She added before ending the voice mail.

Hinata quickly deleted the message. "You are not my Mother." She said quietly to Maya although she couldn't hear her. "You will never be anything more to me than an evil woman who created me. The evil person who wants to hurt the one I love." She took a breath before walking back in the room with Sakura. "I'm sorry." She said handing her her phone back.

"No problem." Sakura replied. "If anything is wrong, you could tell me." She informed her.

"Yes. Because that is what friends are for!" Hinata replied with a smile. Sakura laughed.

"You reminded me of Naruto just then."

* * *

"You're Hinata's Mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Maya answered.

"Stay away from Hinata." He warned. "Naruto told me about what happened. And why she's living with him now."

"Is Naruto with you?"

"Neither of them are here." He informed her harshly. Naruto was his best friend, and he didn't like this woman being unkind to Naruto, or Naruto's girlfriend. **He** hung up on her and sighed.

* * *

"Wha...? No. I haven't seen them." Shikamaru told her. "This is stupid." He said then hung up dropping his phone on the couch he was sitting on.

* * *

"No, I have not seen Hinata Hyuuga or Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you ask?" Shino asked in his quiet voice. It was very surprising the conversation didn't take a turn to bugs.

"I'm just trying to get a hold of my daughter."

"Oh." That was all he said before he hung up. Maya couldn't help but find all these people really strange.

* * *

"Hello?" Temari asked. Naruto looked back at her. "Oh...no, I'll see if my brothers have any info for ya." She looked at them holding the phone against her chest. "It's some chick...Maya Hyuuga. Naruto, she wants to know if we have any information on where you and Hinata are."

"Not here. You haven't seen either of us." He informed her of the answer. She lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Nope, they haven't seen em either." She replied. "Oh...well, that sucks." She paused and listened for a second. "Um...yea...no. Y'know what, I don't like you. You're are a bitch." She informed her. "You Ma'am..." She said with a polite voice. "Are a whore!" Temari hung up the phone. She looked at the three boys who were staring at her. "What? I didn't like her tone."

"And that is why you pwn." Naruto said.

"I'm scared." Kankuro whispered to Gaara.

"Don't move. Maybe she won't see us." Gaara replied. Temari just came up and smacked them both in the back of the head.

"We are related to evil!" Kankuro yelled before running off down the hallway Temari chasing him.

"Is it like this everyday?" He asked Gaara. Gaara looked at him.

"No. They only do this when we have company." He informed him. Naruto just nodded.

________________________________________________________________________ Naruto woke up hearing Temari's phone ring. He looked at the clock. "Who the hell calls someone at 1 o'clock in the morning?!" He quietly asked himself. He heard Temari get up and answer.

"Hey...what?...Oh, okay." She opened her door and walked over to the couch. "Naruto, talk to your girlfriend." She said dropping the phone on him.

Naruto picked the phone up, putting it to his ear. "Yea?" He asked.

"Did you receive a call from Maya earlier?" She asked. It seemed like the best thing in the world to hear her voice.

"Yea, Temari told her she hadn't seen us, and that she was a 'bitch' and a 'whore.'" He informed her. She laughed.

"She would." She replied.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I think Maya called everyone asking. None of them have seen us, so that is probably what they told her. I think Maya'll go check in person now, so we can't stay with anyone in my phonebook at, cause I left my phone at home, and Maya has my phone...Oh!"

"What?!" He asked.

"Iruka!" She announced. "We could go there!"

"But, he's in your phonebook remember, I put him in there so I could remember his number and call him when I couldn't understand my homework."

"Yes, but she wouldn't go there! If Iruka knew that she was trying to active PN49, he'd try to stop her again. She can't have that. She won't do anything that would let him know what she is up to. But, we could let him know, and he could help us stop this. I don't wanna run anymore. I want to go back to having a life with you. I know this is only our first night away, but I need to be with you."

"I know. Okay. Temari'll drive me to town tomorrow morning, she takes Sakura to school anyway, so you leave with Sakura. Temari'll drive us all to town, and drop you and I off at Iruka's. I have a key to his house, so we can get in, and we'll wait there til he gets back from work."

"Alright."

"Hinata...I miss you to. I'll see you in the morning, it's just like everyday you go to sleep in the other room."

"You..." she laughed quietly. "I envy your way of thinking. It's so bright. I love you Naruto-kun." She said sadly.

"Not that great." He disagreed quietly. "I love you to, Hinata."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura left the house, Sakura got in the passenger seat and Hinata got in the back. Naruto was there as well with a blanket over his head and a bow around him. "Um...Naruto-kun?"

"I can't talk." He said through the blanket.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, he is a present for you, and isn't allowed to make any noise whatsoever, until you untie him." Temari told her. "Actually, the children wrapped him this morning." The children would be Gaara and Kankuro. "Really, they act so weird around you Naruto." Hinata giggled before removing the bow, and taking the blanket off his head.

"Freedom!" He said as he pretended to gasp for air.

"Weirdo!" Sakura said mocking the tone he'd used.

**Naruto: We're back!**

**Sakura: Alright this is what happened last chapter.**

_**Sasuke: I'm gay for Naruto.**_

**Sakura: NO! Lilly-sama! What happened last Chapter not what you wanted to happen!**

**NearKunn: Hee hee. Fine. *sighs***

_**Sasuke: *shots NearKunn* SWEET REVENGE!**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_***janitors start cleaning floor everyone walks away***_

**Sakura: Lilly-sama! That's to much!**

**Sasuke: Just let it go Sakura, let it go.**

**NearKunn: Okay! Just so you guys know, I lived everybody! I'M ALIVE! The bullet just grazed me, but in the incident, four people were killed when a piano fell on them.**

**Sasuke: What does that have to do with you getting shot?**

**NearKunn: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Naruto: *shakes head* I better get paid for this...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Plan_

* * *

_Faster. She ran faster, straight for the machine. She didn't stop as she jumped in the air and destroyed it with a kick. Hinata attacked the new guards that had tried to stop her. More guards were flooding in now. Naruto couldn't sit there anymore. He jumped to his feet and knocked one of the guards fighting others as they moved in on him. "Hinata! Stop this!" Maya screamed._

_"I won't let this happen." She said again looking at Maya with sad eyes. "Your whole life...it can not continue on this path." The guards grabbed Naruto bringing him down to his knees. "I can not let you control them. People are good Maya-sama. They don't need to be controlled. They can make the right decisions themselves. This country is set up with a democratic system. That is a good thing about this world, these people." She looked at Naruto who was now watching her. "About Naruto-kun and I. Because, we are human too."_

_"Hinata..." Maya stared at her. As well as Naruto, to him right now, she was so far away. So much higher than him. He felt like he would never reach her. _

_"We bleed." She looked at her arm, and at Naruto who was mostly covered in blood. "We were created, but we're humans. We are people and a part of this world, and this world is good!" She quickly destroyed the last of it. "Project Neko 49, deactivated."_

* * *

Iruka yawned and unlocked his door. He walked in and set his keys down, he looked at the door for a second and sighed. He couldn't help but think Naruto was defiantly going to get kicked out. He couldn't afford to miss these past two days. "Hey!" Naruto called from behind him. He turned around seeing Naruto and Hinata both in his house.

"Naruto! What the..." He started.

"I have a good reason!" He defended.

"Like?!"

"PN49" Hinata answered simply. Iruka looked at her.

"What?"

"Project Neko 49." She answered. "I believe you are familiar with it sensei?"

"I..."

"Don't worry bout it." Naruto chimed in. "We already know a lot."

"How much is a lot?" Iruka asked.

"Project Neko 49 was created by a group of scientists looking for a quicker way to peace and ending war." Hinata started explaining as if it was rehearsed. "Among these scientists, the two most established were Maya Hyuuga, and you Iruka-sensei. You two created PN49. The project included two elements to reach it's goal; those elements were the Weapon, and the Key. When these turned out to be children, you Iruka, tried to stop it saying it wasn't right to use people. You tried to kidnap the children and save them from their fate, however, you only escaped with one child."

"Okay, **she** knows alot." Naruto corrected himself.

"Naruto is the Key, and I am the Weapon." Hinata finished with a sense of pride on her face.

"Oh." Iruka said. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be, we just need a way out." Naruto said. "How do you stop this PN...or...something from activating?"

"You have to destroy the machine." Hinata and Iruka said together.

"If you already knew that, why didn't you say so earlier?" Naruto asked Hinata. She ignored him and looked at Iruka.

"We are looking for a little help in that area." She told him. "Would you be willing to help us get in and destroy it?" She asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Iruka replied. "Look, everything'll be alright as long as you stay away from there…"

"It seems we do not have a choice." Hinata replied interrupting him.

"What?"

"They're already hunting us down." Naruto explained. Iruka's shock was clear on his face when he noticed the bruises Naruto had from they're little encounter with Leo. "We've been on the run for two days now, we can't do this forever." He informed him.

"So that's why you two have been missing for the last couple days. I never expected they'd find you Naruto." He said bluntly sitting down and breathing. "I can't let this continue…I'll help you as much as I can. For now, you two'll have to stay here til a good plan can be made."

* * *

"So that's it?" Naruto asked. "Seems simple enough…"

"Yes, I made it as easy as I could for you." Hinata answered and giggled when he made a face.

"That's mean…" Naruto pouted.

"You two seem close." Iruka commented.

"Yea well, I've had her livin with me for a couple weeks now." Naruto answered.

Iruka made a face. "You've been living with a girl alone?" He asked.

"Quit acting like my Dad…" Naruto replied almost shyly. "She needed a place to stay and Hio told me to watch over her."

"Hio? That guy is still working for Maya?" Iruka asked.

"You know Hio-san?!" Hinata almost jumped out of her seat.

"Yea, Hio's was a good friend of mine back then. He was so in love with Maya, but she was only ever obsessed with her work. He wanted to help me when I took off with Naruto, but he loved Maya so much he stayed with her. He wanted to see if she'd change over time. I think in the end, he was disappointed." He replied.

"People do change over time." She glanced at Naruto then looked back to Iruka. "It all depends on the person you are with, and what they can do for you."

Iruka couldn't help but smile. She was right, especially with Naruto. There wasn't one person in the world Iruka could think of that hated Naruto. He was a goof and sometimes he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he was loveable.

"So, when we doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow night." Iruka answered. "So get some sleep, you'll need it."

* * *

_"NO!" Maya freaked, but Hio grabbed her shoulders and held her back. "I lived for that work!" She screeched trying to get free, but Hio held her tightly._

_"I'm sorry Maya-sama." Hinata replied. The guards released Naruto as the situation became clear to them. Naruto got off the floor and walked over to Maya._

_"Maya, we don't mean to take away your life's work." He told her. The glow around Hinata softened til it was gone. "But have you seen the world outside this lab? The people and places? How could you want to change that? Everything in this world is special and controlling people to make peace, that isn't real peace." Naruto looked at her sadly then offered her his hand to help her off the ground. "This world is great and…you could be part of it." Maya lifted her hand and as she reached for Naruto there was a gun shot and Hinata fell back. "HINATA!"_

**Iruka: Hey, I'm more important in this story then Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Don't push it Iruka, I'll have to kill you.**

**Iruka: Heh heh…sorry.**

**Naruto: …Sensei…*sighs* Never mind.**

**Sasuke: Hee hee…Everything is blue.**

**Sakura: Sasuke…um…are you okay?**

**Sasuke: NO! … o.O I mean…YES!**

**Naruto: …**

**Sakura: …**

**NearKunn: …Give me your drugs…*Sasuke sadly hands then over***

**Sasuke: Bitch…**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Hinata woke up suddenly feeling cold. Something was wrong. She jumped out of her bed and ran into the living room quickly. "Naruto-kun!" She looked at the empty couch where Naruto was supposed to be asleep. She heard loud sounds outside and flew through the door. "NARUTO!" She yelled when she saw the hold Maya's guards had on him. Iruka was out there to, already beaten down in the hands of the guards.

"Hinata! Get away! Go!" Naruto yelled but she hesitated and the guards surrounded her. They must have attacked in the middle of the night. Why hadn't she sensed them sooner? Naruto pulled away from the guards hold and ran straight to Hinata, but the guards soon grabbed hold of both of them.

"HELP!" Hinata reached for him as he reached for her. "Naruto!" She screamed as someone pulled him away beating on him. Naruto looked back at her, beaten, as they held him down.

"Hinata!" He screamed as she was taken away into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. He tugged, but the rope was to strong, and reinforced with more rope. "Sorry about having to tie you up." Maya said turning on the light. "But I didn't want to take any chances."

"Where the hell is Hinata?!" He demanded.

"Hinata is completely fine. She is in her room getting ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Activation of PN49." She answered bluntly and proudly. "Finally the end to it all." She sighed with content.

"What is 'Project Neko 49?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Project Neko 49 is a weapon. A weapon that could change the world. It takes everyone's mind and body completely over and controls them." Maya answered with obvious superiority. "This weapon is Hinata. But the project can only active when the key, which unlocks the power within it. You Naruto are that key. You will unlock the power within it."

"And what are you going to do with their bodies and minds when you can control them? Huh? What makes you think Hinata will let you do that? She cares about this world! She is a caring and loving human being who would never do that!"

Naruto fell over from the smack he received across his face, the chair he was tied to fell over as well making the landing hurt so much more. "Human being?" Maya grabbed his chair and forced him upright. "You wouldn't know what a human being is. You're exactly like it!"

"Her! Hinata is a her!" Naruto spat back acid in his words. He once again received a smack, this time he didn't fall over. "Nothing you can do will change that." He said softer now. "You created Hinata, but that doesn't mean she isn't human. All human were created. Even if you don't believe in creation, every human is conceived when their parents created them." She turned away from him and walked out the room. "I know she is human. I know Hinata is human." He said, as the door closed leaving him alone in the darkness once again.

* * *

Naruto sat in the dark room quietly now, he was no longer tied, but it was pitch black around him. The door opened and light flooded the room, but he didn't look to see who it was. The door closed leaving him in the dark again. He heard footsteps approaching and silently wandered how they managed to walk in the dark so easily. The footsteps stopped only two feet from him. "Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice broke the silence.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled looking into the darkness to find her. However, it was pitch black and that ended up being futile. "I can't..." she bent down and touched his cheek. She had no issue seeing in the darkness.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun..." He grabbed the small hand on his cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"Hinata...I...don't go yet." He said. She felt something wet roll down her cheek from her eye. Her mouth curved into a said pout. She didn't know this feeling. She didn't like it.

"Naruto-kun." She hugged him back tightly. Crying.

* * *

He walked out of the dark room, in the hands of the guards. She was there, beautiful as ever, but that wasn't what Naruto noticed. He noticed her tear stained face, her sad eyes that looked as if she'd cry again and how she mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry Naruto." They dragged him over to her so that they were face to face, just inches from each other.

"Hinata..." He acknowledged sadly tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." She replied, a single tear falling down her cheek. Naruto pulled away from the guards and grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"I'll be fine." He lied. "I'll be perfectly alright." She knew he was lying, but nodded her head in agreement. She knew, he would die, and she would disappear from this earth. There would be no happy ending to their fairytale.

The pout still fresh on her face. Tears still fell from her eyes. He can't die! She wouldn't let him! Not him! Never him! She thought for a second anyone but him, but he wouldn't like that. He'd rather it be him than anyone else. No matter who they were. He was so brave like that. So very brave. He was ready for anything. As long as it meant others would be safe.

"Don't do this." He begged Maya. "Don't do this to Hinata. She'll die."

"What do you care? You're going to die as well." She informed him. Hearing it said aloud for the first time forced her to cry even more.

"If I die then I die, but I don't want her to die as well. She has a life she could live out."

"You have a life to." Hinata sobbed out falling to her knees from crying. Naruto tried to pull away from the guards. "I won't let you kill Naruto!" She yelled still sobbing on the floor. "I won't let this happen!" She screamed. I light seemed to come from her. Starting at her heart it illuminated her until she was no longer seem behind the bright light. "This won't happen!" She still yelled her voice angry now.

Naruto pulled away from the guards and ran towards her. The light got brighter, and soon nothing was seen but that light.

The light cleared away and things seemed dark. Naruto looked up, he'd fallen backwards during the incident. Hinata was there, but it wasn't like Hinata. It was the Hinata she'd seen in his dreams. The tail. The ears. Project Neko 49. The created. She had a fire in her clear white eyes that burned with anger. No fear on her still tear stained face. No tears were falling. Nothing to indicate sadness, just anger. "You will not do this." She warned.

"Stop her!" Maya yelled to her guards. The guards came at her, and before Naruto could get up she attacked. Kicking the first guy in the neck he lost his breath for a second as he went flying across the room. The second guy she punched in the face. She wasn't going easy on anyone. The second guy crumbled to the floor holding his face.

More guys, alot of them this time. They'd surrounded her. There was no way she could handle them all. Naruto almost got up but this lavender glow illumined her. They stopped for a second, but soon continued. She began to spin. Fast. The lavender light grew, larger. Soon she stopped spinning. She brought up her arm and gracefully swung it around her, sending every guard flying.

Faster. She ran faster, straight for the machine. She didn't stop as she jumped in the air and destroyed it with a kick. Hinata attacked the new guards that had tried to stop her. More guards were flooding in now. Naruto couldn't sit there anymore. He jumped to his feet and knocked one of the guards fighting others as they moved in on him. "Hinata! Stop this!" Maya screamed.

"I won't let this happen." She said again looking at Maya with sad eyes. "Your whole life...it can not continue on this path." The guards grabbed Naruto bringing him down to his knees. "I can not let you control them. People are good Maya-sama. They don't need to be controlled. They can make the right decisions themselves. This country is set up with a democratic system. That is a good thing about this world, these people." She looked at Naruto who was now watching her. "About Naruto-kun and I. Because, we are human too."

"Hinata..." Maya stared at her. As well as Naruto, to him right now, she was so far away. So much higher than him. He felt like he would never reach her.

"We bleed." She looked at her arm, and at Naruto who was mostly covered in blood. "We were created, but so we're humans. We are people and a part of this world, and this world is good!" She quickly destroyed the last of it. "Project Neko 49, deactivated."

"NO!" Maya freaked, but Hio grabbed her shoulders and held her back. "I lived for that work!" She screeched trying to get free, but Hio held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Maya-sama." Hinata replied. The guards released Naruto as the situation became clear to them. Naruto got off the floor and walked over to Maya.

"Maya, we don't mean to take away your life's work." He told her. The glow around Hinata softened til it was gone. "But have you seen the world outside this lab? The people and places? How could you want to change that? Everything in this world is special and controlling people to make peace, that isn't real peace." Naruto looked at her sadly then offered her his hand to help her off the ground. "This world is great and…you could be part of it." Maya lifted her hand and as she reached for Naruto there was a gun shot and Hinata fell back. "HINATA!"

* * *

Naruto ran over to her, her eyes closed as she breathed unevenly, she was bleeding as well. "Hinata! Hinata!" She didn't answer clearly unconscious. Iruka ran into the room, he'd just gotten here after being left unconscious at his house. He knew something was wrong when he heard the gun shot, so he ran into the room. He ran over to Naruto and Hinata and moved her over in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Naruto fell back out of the way his eyes wide in horror as he watched her stop breathing.

Nothing. No breathing came from her mouth, and no heart beat was made he realized as Iruka began to give her CPR. "Hinata…" Naruto felt the warm tears fall down his face as the whole room around him melted away along with all the people but her. He closed his eyes and saw her like that still, nothing would let him get away from the image of the one he loved dead right before him.

"That is unfortunate…" A voice spoke filling Naruto's mind. He looked towards the source and saw a man with a gun. He had reddish hair piercings all over his face. "I hoped we wouldn't have to kill the weapon. But, we still have the key, and a weapon can be remade." He said.

"Pein!" Maya exclaimed. "You Bastard! Why! Why would you…!" She screamed she couldn't speak. In the one moment she thought of Hinata as a daughter, she was killed.

"Who…are you?" Naruto asked, he felt his teeth grind together and anger rush through him.

"Pein…is the man in charge." Hio answered. "He is in an even higher position in this project then Maya-sama herself. He started this whole thing."

"You…" Naruto felt the tears stop as more anger flooded. He couldn't feel anything at that moment but anger. Not physical, not even emotional. "You killed Hinata." Everyone heard the growl in his voice and all turned to him seeing a red light form around him. "You want to hurt the people of this world?! You want to hurt the people I care about?!" They watched as the glow around him made him resemble a fox. His eyes were now red and he had claws that weren't there before as well as fangs sharpened to a point.

"I'll kill you!" He said looking at Pein. "I'll kill you! Hinata didn't want this project to continue, and it won't! BECAUSE YOU…WHO STARTED THIS…YOU WILL DIE, RIGHT HERE WHERE YOU STAND!"

**Naruto: Oh yea! This is going well!**

**Sasuke: This is working out pretty cool.**

**NearKunn: Thanks guys!**

**Sakura: Why did you do all that with parts of this chapter in every chapter?**

**NearKunn: I don't know… o.O**

**Naruto: Okay then…**

**NearKunn: But this story is drawing to a close…1 more chapter! XD yes yes i know you're all crying. and for that u get free invisible cupcakes! Also, fyi i wrote this before Pein was a good(ish) guy during teh manga and i haven't had the heart to change it. Now let's hope for a happy ending!**

**Sasuke: And how are you going to pull that off?**

**NearKunn: What do you mean?**

**Naruto: You killed off Hinata.**

**Hinata: WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**Sakura: Review! or I shall kill you all! *takes out a kunai***

**NearKunn: SAKURA! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY FANS!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Naruto charged at him not stopping for anything. In his mind all he could feel was the anger and blood lust he needed to fulfill. All he felt was this incredible urge to kill this man. How could he kill Hinata and act like it was nothing. Not a big deal. No! It was a very big deal. "This is incredible…" Maya commented. "I didn't…I didn't expect this…"

"What is this?" Iruka asked.

"It is Hinata's power…I knew this could happen but I didn't expect them to…"

"'To' what?" Iruka asked.

"To share a moment of affection." Naruto answered quietly as he stood up by Pein almost ready to kill him.

"She must have passed part of her power to you then without realizing it." Maya answered finally. "I never expected the two of you to fall in love. I've never considered love period." She informed them.

"Love…" Naruto thought on that, tears falling once again and the red glow fading away. "You aren't worth even death." He said to Pein. "Love, Maya, is everywhere. I know people who are in love. Whether it is brotherly or sisterly love or the love Hinata and I shared." He looked at Maya. "And the love Hio feels for you." He smiled at her and she looked at the man holding her. How could that boy smile right now? Naruto watched as Pein lifted the gun to him but didn't fight back.

"Kill me if you want Pein." He said. "But you'll never get what you're after." Pein didn't show a sign of emotion as he pulled the trigger. But a light flew in front of Naruto and the bullet fell to the floor.

"Naruto-chan." The light called. It was the voice of a child so tender and sweet. "You are a true human, full of more love and kindness any normal human could ever bare. You've been through so much and for that, I'd like to let you have something. You shall not die today Naruto and neither shall she." He couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a man or a woman, but he didn't care. He knew that it was talking about Hinata.

With that the light and the voice disappeared, and Pein was gone as well. "Naruto-kun?" A tiny voice asked from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing behind him, no blood on her.

"Hinata!" He ran over to her and practically picked her up in a hug. "Hina!"

* * *

Naruto ran through the hallway at top speed and entered the classroom running around the desks. "Naruto!" Iruka called. But Naruto just ran behind him.

"Help!" He yelled but ran out after that and to the cafeteria. The whole group watched him run past them without any emotion. They also watched as a soaked Sasuke ran past them after Naruto as well. "He's gonna kill me!"

"That's nice." Kakashi said walking past them.

"You are a terrible teacher Kakashi." Sakura commented. It looked like he smiled in response to that.

"Sasuke!" Anko yelled. "Torture him first!" She yelled after them. Hinata walked through the doors Maya at her side.

"Alright I have to talk to the principal and I'll see you after school." She said handing her her bag.

"Okay." Hinata replied simply. Maya hugged her then hugged her again, and again…and… "Mom…" Hinata complained and Maya just smiled and walked away waving.

"Hey Hina!" Sakura greeted. "You totally missed it…Oh wait, here they come again." Naruto ran back through this time running behind their table and Sasuke caught up and glared. They were at opposite ends of the table and Sasuke looked ready to pounce.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't mean to push Sasuke in that puddle…" Naruto replied and Sasuke did pounce Naruto ran around the table and grabbed Hinata picking her up. "You wouldn't hurt me while I hold my girlfriend would you?" He asked.

"That's cheating!" Sasuke complained sitting down. "I don't have any dry clothes." He muttered and Sakura tried hard not to laugh giving her boyfriend a hug, even if they were in public.

Hinata looked about the group; Neji and Tenten were holding hands. Shikamaru looked asleep on Temari's shoulder. Kiba was on his phone texting Yurikki. And as for everyone else, well they were all just as happy with what they had. Hinata turned around and gave Naruto a hug. "I love you Naruto." She told him.

He looked her straight in her eyes. "I love you too." He replied just as seriously. "Honestly and sincerely, until the day I die." He told her hugging her back tightly.

**-The End-**

**NearKunn: The End! That's it guys! It's finally over.**

**Naruto: It's over? T.T**

**Hinata: Aw…I'm so happy with the ending!**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised you actually finished this story.**

**NearKunn: o.O … . …*shots Sasuke***

**Sasuke: DAMNIT NOT THIS AGAIN!**


End file.
